


Саске-кун-сенсей

by AlexVulpinus



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Love, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexVulpinus/pseuds/AlexVulpinus
Summary: Узумаки Боруто немного подрос и, как он думает, испытывает первые романтические чувства.





	

\- Саске-сенсей, Саске-сенсей! Смотрите, как я могу!  
Саске поднял глаза. Он сидел у дерева в тени и то ли дремал, то ли размышлял, пока Боруто упражнялся с кунаями. Двести рю на то, что размышлял. На какие-нибудь важные темы типа спасения мира. У него в этом большой опыт.  
Боруто прицелился, бросил кунай, а следом за ним другой рукой – второй. Они ударились в воздухе, и один полетел вниз, в мишень на траве, другой – вверх, в мишень на ветке.  
\- И для чего тебе это нужно? – спросил Саске.  
\- Как для чего? Поражать врагов!  
\- Один враг – на дереве…  
\- Да!  
\- …а другой разлегся на земле и только и ждет, чтобы ты в него попал.  
Боруто надулся. Саске вздохнул и сказал:  
\- Подумай.  
А что тут думать, буркнул про себя Боруто, что ни делай, всего будет недостаточно, чтобы вы меня похвалили. Вы же не отец, так чего вы…  
Саске вздохнул еще раз и сказал:  
\- Кунай в землю может обезвредить ловушку. Перерезать нить или порвать взрывную печать. Враг сидит сверху, прикрывшись листвой, рядом с ловушкой, и ждет, когда ты в нее попадешь. А ты одним ударом обезвреживаешь ее и сгоняешь врага с места.  
\- Правда? Класс! То есть, - Боруто упер руки в бока, - я это и имел в виду. Да.  
Саске сказал: продолжай тренировки, и уставился в траву.  
Боруто бросил еще пару кунаев, попал, утомился и прошелся перед учителем вперед-назад. Потянулся. Губы Саске были приоткрыты. Боруто облизнулся, подобрался ближе, нагнулся и проговорил мягким голосом, копируя Мицуки:  
\- Саске-сенсей, а правда, что я похож на отца?  
\- Больше, чем хотелось бы.  
\- А правда, что отец прошел полмира, чтобы вернуть вас в Коноху?  
\- Его никто об этом не просил.  
\- А вот я бы вас не возвращал, а просто пошел бы за вами куда угодно, - сказал Боруто шепотом.  
Саске поглядел на него, склонил голову, чтобы челка свесилась с глаза, и глядел долго.  
\- Можно, я к вам прильну? – выговорил Боруто глубоким голосом, который подслушал в игре у королевы с огромными буферами, которая раздавала игроку задания и на которую у Боруто подстаивал… и у Шикадая с Иноджином, чего бы они там ни заливали.  
\- Что? – спросил Саске.  
\- Посижу, - сказал Боруто, откашлялся. От глубокого голоса в горле запершило. – Рядом посижу, можно?  
\- Уже утомился? Ты не так давно начал.  
Боруто засопел и все-таки сел. Саске отодвинулся. Боруто подвинулся к нему ближе, вдохнул крепкий запах тела, нагретой одежды, травы и пыли. Вот бы залезть под этот плащ, вот бы расстегнуть жилетку…  
\- Вам не давит? – спросил Боруто. - Жилетка там… брюки…  
Саске завозился под плащом, Боруто напружинился было, но Саске всего лишь вытащил руку с комком лески и вручил Боруто. Сказал: будь полезен.  
\- Ради вас – что угодно. Но в обмен на чуток любви, - сказал Боруто и выпятил губы. Потянулся к Саске.  
Саске встал, и Боруто повалился на бок. Поглядел на высокого, бледного и загадочного учителя снизу вверх (и под плащ заглянул, но под плащом были брюки) и вздохнул.

\- Ма-ам, а мам, - сказал Боруто, подойдя к Хинате сзади. Та, держа дуршлаг с парящей лапшой, развернулась на пятке, легко задела его волосами и обдала воздухом, подхватила ложку и помешала в кастрюле, все держа лапшу над раковиной. Боруто убрался с дороги и сказал: - Ма-ам, а вот ты же долго ждала отца, да?  
\- Я в самом деле проявила терпение, Боруто-кун, - ответила Хината, поддела на ложку крышку и накрыла кастрюлю.  
\- И все, ничего больше не делала, просто ждала?  
\- Я была к нему добра и ласкова, помогала, где могла, старалась быть рядом, показывала, что буду ему хорошей женой, - ответила Хината, выбросила лапшу на блюдо, налила на сковороду масла и принялась шинковать овощи. – Он ко мне привык, и тогда я призналась в своих чувствах.  
\- А долго привыкал?  
\- Долго, Боруто-кун, - не дала надежд Хината, бросила овощи на сковородку.  
Боруто надул щеки, выпустил воздух. Долго – у него яйки лопнут, и так, наверное, уже синие. Он пытался посмотреть, но кувырнулся с кровати и чуть не сломал шею.  
\- Ты хочешь завоевать внимание девочки? – спросила Хината.  
\- Не, не! – замахал руками Боруто и хохотнул. – Девчонки, пф! Кому они нужны! Все дуры.  
\- Боруто-кун влюбился! – пропищала Химавари из-за стола, где отмеряла по кулинарной книге специи.  
\- И ничего подобного!  
\- Влюби-ился! В де-евочку!  
\- Вот и нет! Цыц!  
\- Дети, - сказала Хината, - пожалуйста. Боруто-кун, не хочешь помочь нам с ужином?  
Боруто с кувырком в воздухе перепрыгнул через стол и взбежал по лестнице наверх за рекордно короткое время.

\- Саске-сенсей, глядите, что я принес!  
Саске с подозрением уставился на здоровенную, еще трепещущую форель.  
\- Это ты выловил в реке?  
\- А то! Я ее подстерег – и оп-па! Я шиноби, для меня нет ничего невозможного, чтобы порадовать дорогого учителя.  
Саске сказал «хн», подтянул к себе дорожную сумку и достал нож. Сбросил с него ножны. Боруто шлепнул рыбину на доску, прижал, выхватил кунай и всадил в форель, прибив ее к доске.  
\- Теперь будет вонять рыбой, - сказал Саске. – Демаскирует.  
\- Ничего, это у меня специально для готовки, - объявил Боруто. – Нужно хорошо питаться. Я буду вам готовить, Саске-сенсей! Я так решил. Я буду вам хорошей женой.  
\- Что, повтори?  
Боруто смутился, сглотнул и проговорил:  
\- Я буду отлично о вас заботиться. И всегда буду рядом. Вы меня и не заметите… сначала. А потом заметите. И вы знаете, как меня тогда отблагодарить.  
И старательно подмигнул.  
Саске моргнул. Боруто подмигнул снова.  
\- Промой глаза, - сказал Саске и полез в шалаш из еловых веток. Но хоть нож оставил. Боруто выдернул кунай, выдрав кусок рыбы, а потом пожалел: лучше б оставил, рыба елозила по доске, когда он скреб ее против чешуи.  
Саске-сенсей отправил его на рыбалку. Боруто ждал, что он пойдет с ним, но Саске-сенсей сказал что-то про суйтон и его тренировку, Боруто прослушал и остался с леской и крючком на берегу один. Промучился час, был покусан комарами и сбегал в Коноху в рыбную лавку. А теперь жалел, что не сказал выпотрошить и почистить рыбу. Саске-сенсей, конечно, понял бы, что это не Боруто выловил форель, но он бы оценил старание и жертвы. И бледные его руки… рука коснулась бы лица Боруто, щеки его и шеи, сползла в любовном и собственническом жесте на спину, обвела по штанам, а губы впились бы в губы, а Боруто за это время нашел бы, как расстегивается этот чертов пояс, и…  
\- Бля!  
Он затряс рукой, сея доску, рыбу и траву кровавыми каплями, сунул палец в рот, тут же вытолкнул и принялся отплевываться от чешуи. Ворона на ветке закаркала, Боруто швырнул в нее чакрой и не попал.

\- Тетя Сакура, а тетя Сакура, а вот если он… она, - поправился Боруто гладко, так что даже сам не заметил оговорки, - меня как бы не замечает… ну, замечает, но не в том смысле, то что мне делать?  
\- Мицуки хороший мальчик, - сказала Сакура, взяла Боруто за плечи, подняла над полом, отставила в сторону от половичка, подхватила его и принялась вытряхивать с общего балкона.  
\- Чего, какой Мицуки? А-а… а, ну да. Допустим, Мицуки. Чего делать-то? Вы ж как-то с Саске-сенсеем и Сараду… ну… смогли. Как вы его… того?  
\- Саске-сенсей? – хохотнула Сакура. – Ты еще не бросил эту затею?  
\- Нет, конечно, вы чего, тетя Сакура! Саске-сенсей меня всему-всему научит! Я благодаря ему спас мир, между прочим.  
Сакура встряхнула половик так, что раздался громкий хлопок, и во все стороны полетела пыль. Сказала:  
\- Ну, как знаешь. Так чего ты там хотел?  
\- Как вы окрутили Саске-сенсея?  
Сакура неуловимым движением схватила его за ухо и чуть не оторвала его. Дернула вверх, Боруто заверещал и привстал на цыпочки.  
\- «Окрутила», говоришь?! Где это ты таких слов нахватался?!  
\- Ай, ай, нигде! Пустите!  
Сакура проволокла его до двери, шлепнула перед нею половик, выпустила, наконец, расплющенное в блин ухо и сказала:  
\- Не «окрутила», а завоевала в прямой и честной борьбе! Если ты чего-то хочешь – надо брать, идти и не сдаваться, сминать преграды и убивать соперников!  
\- Прям убивать? – спросил Боруто, осторожно трогая ухо.  
\- Фигурально выражаясь, - сказала Сакура. – Но ты меня понял.  
Не понял, подумал Боруто.  
\- Прояви силу и настойчивость, - подытожила Сакура, - и все, кто нужно, тебя заметят.  
Она взялась за ручку двери, но не открыла, а наоборот, подергала, проверяя, закрыта ли, и пошла к лестнице. Сказала:  
\- У меня икебана, можешь пойти со мной и спросить тетю Ино, она тебе расскажет, как «окрутить», - она сделала в воздухе кавычки, - самых недоступных.  
Ну да, подумал Боруто, по Саю-сан не похоже, что у него могут быть дети от женщины.  
С другой стороны – бабская компания, уж она насоветует.  
\- Не, я не могу, - сказал Боруто, - но если вы мне быстренько перескажете…  
\- Все бегом, все бегом, - покачала головой Сакура. – Главный совет – бери и не спрашивай. Но только если это не девушка.  
Не девушка, подумал Боруто, но на всякий случай спросил:  
\- Почему это?  
\- Потому что девушка имеет полное право тебя за это убить, а кишечник намотать на антенну в доме твоих родителей. Если это куноичи, она так и поступит.  
Боруто сглотнул и подумал, что Сарада получилась каким-то очевидным чудом.

\- Саске-сенсей, - сказал Боруто и поставил сандаль учителю между ног. Тот сидел у любимого дерева, и на наступление Боруто среагировал молчанием. Боруто продолжил: - Я привлекателен, вы – очень привлекательны. Я похож на отца, говорят, но я гораздо лучше. Почему бы нам не поступить, как часто бывает у учителя и ученика. Я читал.  
Саске подумал и сказал:  
\- Ты стоишь на моем плаще.  
Боруто сошел с плаща, сказал себе не отступать и элегантным движением, по минимуму запутавшись в рукавах, стянул куртку. Бросил ее на траву позади себя, огладил себя по груди и животу. Сказал:  
\- Саске-сенсей, мне так холодно, кто б меня согрел.  
\- Зачем разделся?  
Боруто стиснул зубы и снял еще и майку. Наклонился к Саске и сказал:  
\- Смотрите, даже соски стоят от холода. Как бы не встало что другое.  
Саске встал. Высокий, такой темный и мрачный, такой сильный, сильнейший, учитель, который научит всему-всему лучше отца. Боруто замер, заранее дрожа. Саске шагнул к нему, Боруто задрал голову и протянул было руки, но Саске наклонился, поднял его куртку и набросил ему на голову. Сказал:  
\- Не мерзни. Вредно для связок. На ужин белки.  
Опять белки, подумал Боруто, оглянулся на сучок с веревкой, к которой Саске цеплял беличьи шкурки.  
\- Саске-сенсей, я вас хочу, - сказал он учителю в спину.  
\- Я уже это понял, - сказал Саске.  
Боруто прыгнул было к нему, но Саске ловко ушел от столкновения и сказал:  
\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты хотел отца, но я понимаю. – Боруто задрал брови и разверз рот для вопроса, а Саске продолжал: - Я тоже хотел в учителя сильнейшего, как мне казалось, а не тех, кто рядом.  
Боруто обнял дерево и несколько раз приложился хитаем об кору. Прошептал, хныча:  
\- Я вас люблю же, ну.  
Ответом ему было молчание. Боруто обернулся. Саске на другом конце поляны перетряхивал беличьи шкурки.

[Chop-chop] ты тупой штоле. кто так делает во еблан

[GoldenLightning69] самадура

[shogi4lyfe] джанглер не ганкает, гг

[DoggyStyle] ты саммонерки сними, тогда приду

[DoggyStyle] дай пофармиться

[DoggyStyle] GoldenLightning69, напои его

[GoldenLightning69] риально работает?

[shogi4lyfe] топ не ганкает, гг

[Chop-chop] сам бы мог роумить ленивая *** меня тут прижали

[DoggyStyle] ну. отвечаю. типа туда-сюда давай по рюмашке, а потом уже ***

[Chop-chop] да ты уже все испортил

[shogi4lyfe] бот, к вам с мида

[Green Beast] Видим, Шикадай-кун, спасибо.

[Green Beast] Боруто-кун, осторожнее.

[GoldenLightning69] а я ж не пью мне рано ищо

[DoggyStyle] я счас к вам иду пар сек

GoldenLightning69 has been slain

[GoldenLightning69] хил мач? >_<

[Green Beast] На кд с прошлого раза, Боруто-кун.

An enemy has been slain. Green Beast is unstoppable

[shogi4lyfe] ну ребята, ну care, ну реально обидно просрать же

Chop-chop has slain Baron Nashor

[Chop-chop] вас дождешься пожалуй

[shogi4lyfe] давайте пушим быстро топ, мид. DoggyStyle, помоги бесполезному боту

[GoldenLightning69] да я сча роскуплюсь!

[DoggyStyle] GoldenLightning69, ты сам не пей, а его напои. пиваса упаковку прям отлично

[DoggyStyle] только целоваться не лезь и дыши в сторону

[Green Beast] Узы между учителем и учеником священны и нерушимы. Огонь любви между ними нужно раззадоривать не алкоголем, а упорной работой, успехами, чтобы впечатлить сенсея!

[GoldenLightning69] типа отжацца триста раз?

Enemy team has slain the Dragon

[shogi4lyfe] просрали дракона, гг. кто не вардит?

shogi4lyfe targeted GoldenLightning69

[GoldenLightning69] я тибе сапорт варды покупать я на инфиньку каплю

[Chop-chop] я варжу у себя

[shogi4lyfe] к тебе претензий нет

[GoldenLightning69] вы палезные как до***

[shogi4lyfe] у бота спермотоксикоз, гг

На сороковом отжимании у Боруто отказали руки, и он упал грудью на землю. Саске сказал: негусто, подтянул леску, оглядел пустой крючок и забросил его снова.  
Боруто перевернулся на спину. С ветки на него смотрела ворона. Боруто подобрал под себя ноги и, мотая бессильными руками вдоль тела, выбрался к Саске на мостки. Хотел сесть рядом, чтобы романтически любоваться водой, но Саске встал и сказал:  
\- Я вижу, ты занялся резервами чакры через физподготовку. Они тебе понадобятся для того, чему я хочу тебя научить.  
\- Новая техника! Саске-сенсей, вы самый лучший! Я пойду за вами на край света, буду любить вас и жить с вами всегда-всегда.  
\- Отец тебя не отпустит.  
Боруто сразу забыл о дрожащих руках, сжал кулаки и выкрикнул:  
\- А что мне отец! Он ничего не понимает, что он мне скажет, возьму и сам убегу.  
\- Ты переоцениваешь способность кого-либо убежать от твоего отца, - сказал Саске, прижал руку себе к груди. – А теперь слушай внимательно, повторять не буду. Для Великого Огненного Шара ты должен сконцентрировать чакру в груди, задержать ее, нагреть и выдохнуть.  
Легендарная огненная техника клана Учих! Боруто хотел обнять Саске, но тот положил руку ему на лоб и удержал на месте. Спросил:  
\- Понял?  
\- Понял!  
\- Давай вот туда, - Саске показал на реку за мостками.  
Боруто решительно промаршировал к краю. Он будет стараться, и учитель его полюбит… не как ученика, а совсем по-другому, по-мужски. Настоящая мужская связь. Саске-сенсей такой обалденный.  
Боруто давился чакрой, обжигал рот, и лишь с десятой или пятнадцатой попытки выдохнул язычок пламени.  
\- Да-а, катон – это не твое, - сказал Саске из-за спины. И положил руку на плечо. – Но не так чудовищно плохо, как я думал.  
Сердце прыгало не хуже каучукового мячика об стенку. Боруто облизал губы и, чувствуя, что в штанах разгорается огонь вовсе не от огненной чакры, проговорил:  
\- Саске-сенсей, я весь горю, возьми…  
Его швырнуло в воду пинком под зад. Боруто забарахтался и выплыл, отплевался от воды, содрал волосы со лба. Саске присел на краю мостков и спросил:  
\- Катон не в то горло? Смотри, можно обжечь все нутро.  
Боруто ушел под воду и захотел никогда больше не всплывать.

Он пошел на такие хитрости, чтобы добыть упаковку в шесть бутылок, что это наверняка сделало его лучшим шиноби. И никто не скажет, что он отступает. Ему пришлось искать Мицуки и занимать у него денег, потому что свои карманные он потратил на форель. Боруто каждый раз надеялся, что Мицуки забудет, но тот каждый раз напоминал в самый неподходящий момент: когда мама выдавала недельные. Словно чувствовал.  
Потом ему пришлось ждать, чтобы какой-нибудь взрослый согласился купить ему пива за так. Денег было ровно на упаковку. Днем никто не соглашался, его даже пытались прогнать от магазина, и Боруто торчал на другой стороне улицы, раздумывая, насколько проще было бы просто украсть.  
Наконец какой-то шиноби в распахнутом жилете и с такими же оттопыренными ушами, как у Ируки-сенсея, согласился. Спросил, для себя ли Боруто берет, а тот заученно ответил: не, для папки, папка у меня злой, пока не выпил. Шиноби понятливо хмыкнул, взял деньги и вошел в магазин. Скоро вышел с арбузом под мышкой и с упаковкой пива. Вручил ее Боруто и сказал напутственное: смотри, будете пить – закусывайте. И не больше бутылки на рыло. Боруто, напружинившись и приготовившись бежать с чакрой под ступнями, возразил: я для папки же. Ага, сказал шиноби, а я жена даймё. Всегда покупать на компанию посылали самых младших.  
Боруто сказал: спасибо, дяденька, и пошел по темнеющей улице скоро, а то догонят и начнут учить жизни, что он, не знает, как это бывает.  
Саске встретил его с подозрением и сразу же спросил, где взял.  
\- Выиграл в лотерею, - сказал Боруто, поставил упаковку, разорвал ручки и по совместительствую крышку. – В супермаркете была по купонам. Я и подумал, что сам не буду, а отдам самому дорогому человеку. Если вы понимаете, о чем я.  
Саске подхватил бутылку, вытащил меч из ножен на палец и сбил пробку о цубу. Приложился и сказал: хорошо-о.  
Боруто улыбнулся и оттащил упаковку к шалашу.  
Они пили – Саске пил – на воздухе, и Боруто все ждал момента, когда движения учителя станут неверными, он пошатнется и падет прямо в его объятия. А Боруто затащит его в шалаш под еловую крышу – и наконец-то они трахнутся, а то уже все сводит. Боруто засучил ногами и незаметно подергал штаны.  
Саске пил молча и свирепо. На четвертой бутылке глаза его заблестели. Боруто бросился в гущу битвы и сказал:  
\- А вот говорят, что вы со своим учителем того-этого.  
\- Орочимару злодей! - провозгласил Саске. – Не ходи к нему.  
\- Орочимару? Мама Мицуки?  
\- Да, мама, папа… большой любитель детей был. Но я – никогда! И Итачи никогда. О, Итачи… Итачи…  
\- Но вообще между учителем и учеником это часто бывает, - вернул Боруто скатившийся не туда разговор на верные рельсы. – И между шиноби вообще.  
\- Ты мне друг, - сказал Саске, отлепившись от пятой бутылки.  
Боруто поерзал, подвинулся ближе и сказал:  
\- Я так рад, Саске-сенсей. Вы мне тоже друг и даже больше.  
\- Ты дурак! – провозгласил Саске. Боруто отпрянул, но Саске поставил бутылку, схватил его за затылок и придвинул к себе. – Ты дурак, Наруто, если думал, что твои сказки о дружбе меня переубедят. Вот Итачи – другое дело!  
Ну хоть так, подумал Боруто, и сказал, имитируя хокаге, как умел:  
\- Саске-кун, я не позволю тебе… э… оставаться во тьме.  
Саске страшно улыбнулся, отпустил его, подобрал бутылку, осушил и потянулся к шестой. Сказал:  
\- Глупый испуганный котенок.  
\- Мяу? - сказал Боруто на пробу.  
Киба вон с собаками чего только ни делает, вдруг Саске-сенсей кошатник?  
Саске уставился на него, моргнул, вздрогнул, когда ворона над головой разразилась карканьем.  
Боруто выдохнул, подумал, что уже не смешно, и сунулся ртом ко рту.  
Киба говорил правильно, целоваться после пива противно, но Боруто терпел. Губы у Саске были мокрые и холодные. Боруто пошарил между собой и Саске, уткнулся пальцами, пощупал, повел ладонью по брюкам Саске выше, и только, подрагивая от возбуждения, взялся за самое интересное между ног, как Саске сказал почти что трезвым голосом:  
\- Шаринган!  
Боруто проснулся от будильника, подскочил и побежал в академию, и целый день отсидел над классными работами, а вечером – над домашкой. Завалился спать глубокой ночью – и проснулся от будильника. Подскочил и побежал в академию. Отсидел над классными работами. Дома – над домашкой. Завалился спать, и проснулся от будильника и подскочил…  
Он проснулся в шалаше без чакры и без сил. Саске в шалаше не было. Боруто выполз, кое-как встал, обошел поляну, перебираясь от дерева к дереву. Беличьи шкурки на месте, значит, Саске-сенсей никуда пока не делся. Боруто, еле переставляя ноги, потащился к воротам деревни.

Следующим утром Саске был так же бледен и прекрасен, как обычно, а Боруто еле двигался. Саске глянул на него и сказал, что сегодня, раз так, он может отдыхать. А больше ничего не сказал и даже не дал возможности объяснить.  
Хотя что объяснять?! Он такой же, как отец. Боруто думал, что он не такой, а он такой, тоже не может раз в жизни расщедриться. Боруто сердито смотрел ему в спину и сопел, а потом заметил темную фигуру между деревьев. Пригляделся и понял, что где-то он уже видел этот хвост и это замученное лицо.  
Саске разговаривал с пришельцем, а Боруто в целях осторожности занял позицию подальше. Слышно было еле-еле, Боруто разобрал только что-то про «глупый». Пришелец поднял руку и ткнул двумя пальцами Саске в лоб. Боруто ждал, что тот оторвет за такое руку, но этого не случилось, и пришелец вдруг куда-то исчез, а Саске вышел на поляну и позвал Боруто. Тот быстро обежал поляну в тени деревьев и вышел с другой стороны. Сказал:  
\- Я тут отошел вон туда. Надо было.  
Саске поманил его. Боруто подошел. Саске снял с него хитайате и ткнул в лоб двумя пальцами. Больно! Боруто отпрыгнул и потер лоб, поглядел из-под руки.  
\- Что же ты сразу не сказал, чего тебе надо, - сказал Саске.  
\- Чего мне надо? Ничего мне уже не надо!  
\- Иди сюда.  
Боруто с силой растер лоб и подошел. Саске взял его за подбородок, наклонился и поцеловал. Боруто схватился за его руку, потому что ноги подогнулись, а перед глазами замелькали все дороги, которые они пройдут вместе. Да, да, наконец-то! Саске-сенсей любит его… как и должен сенсей… кто-то его любит…  
Саске отвел его к облюбованному ими дереву, ловко расстегнул и изящно расстелил свой плащ, сел на него и похлопал себя по колену. Сказал:  
\- Иди сюда.  
Боруто, обмирая, преклонил колени на плаще, а потом медленно, чтобы в любой момент подать назад, забрался ему на колени. Саске обнял его поперек тела, придвинул ближе к себе, сказал:  
\- Держись.  
Боруто обхватил его за шею, прижался всем телом и зашептал в ухо:  
\- Я люблю вас, Саске-сенсей, я для вас все сделаю. Я всегда буду с вами, давайте будем вместе жить вот тут… ай!  
Саске дернул пояс его штанов вместе с теми немногими волосками, которые вылезли у Боруто в низу живота. Рука его проникла и под белье, Боруто дернулся, всхлипнул, сказал себе молчать, как настоящий мужик, задышал Саске в ухо. Да, да, наконец-то! Любовное соитие, вершина всего, что там пишут в дурацких маминых книжках. То самое, ради чего все и делается. Пусть что угодно говорят, а он добился своего, и теперь они с Саске-сенсеем вместе, выкусите!  
Особенно отец. Хокаге. Сам виноват. Он сбежит с Саске-сенсеем и станет сильнее всех. Боруто подался к руке, завозился, толкаясь и от каждого толчка обмирая. Саске перебрал пальцами. Боруто закряхтел от напряжения. Саске погладил под головкой. Боруто кончил, облив ему руку и себе штаны.  
Выдохнул, отдышался. Медленно снял с шеи Саске сначала одну руку, потом другую. Сполз с его колен, придерживая пояс, чтобы кончина не липла к животу.  
\- Ну что, сходи за своими вещами, - сказал Саске и, держа руку подальше от себя, встал. – Но чтобы уместились в рюкзак, мы будем странствовать.  
\- А… а, да. Я это…  
\- И обязательно хороший нож. Охотничий. И консервы, если найдешь. И побольше лекарств, особенно что-то от комарья.  
\- Я… да. Я сейчас. Пойду… возьму… - бормотал Боруто, пятясь. – И у мамы отпрошусь. А то не отпустит… а это мама же… и сестрюня… и у меня там матч сегодня, знаете…  
И горячая вода, подумал он, и мамины обеды, и постель, из которой не торчит сено.  
Саске смотрел на него и как будто бы улыбался. Боруто, болтаясь в холодных и липких штанах, припустил в Коноху.

«Я забалел. ниприду сегодня»  
Сообщение доставлено. Боруто бросил телефон на кровать и повернулся обратно к экрану. Матч искался уже четыре минуты, в чате успели поругаться за синий бафф. Боруто потянулся, закинул руки за голову и посмотрел поверх монитора на вырезанное из газеты фото Саске. Хмыкнул. Чего он думал, Боруто дурак – жить с голым задом под открытым небом? Дудки. Нашел простофилю, всфапнул ему, значит, совратил и думал – Боруто теперь его? Вот уж нет, много вас таких хитрых. А еще сенсей.


End file.
